The Final Sliver of Denial
by Noche-Locura
Summary: Sasuke remains in denial about his position in bed. Even with Kyuubi's harsh lashes, he refuses give up. So Naruto offers more of himself to appease his raven-haired lover. NaruSasu, Oral, Threesome - Clone action, Oneshot.


**The Final Sliver of Denial**

**Disclaimer:** No no no I don't own Naruto! If I did, Naruto would be a Yaoi manga/anime!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral, Threesome (Clone action).

**A/N: ****Impossible to Love You** is turning out to be a longer and darker fic than I'd expected, so I decided to write a fun, smutty number. Readers may read it as a sort of sequel to **Drowning in Denial**, but it works just as well as a stand-alone omake, since it's just pure smut. This title is meant to make fun of my SasUKE, so it's just a light-hearted oneshot. By the way, I just wonder, who would talk as much as my characters during bed action?

* * *

Sasuke warmed the edge of the bed, his long legs dangling as he kicked the empty air. He stood up and paced the room, staring down at his toes as he did. A flutter of warm breeze waltzed into the room when he moved towards the open window, and he clicked his teeth petulantly as he closed it shut, drawing the blinds down sharply. The magnificent scene of the sun setting in running streams of scarlet and gold, coupled with a pair of swallows spreading their wings in unison across the roofs of Konoha was cut off harshly from the view of a pair of stormy black eyes not unlike the raging storms at sea.

He hated it when the world was in peace when he wasn't. The sky should have been shrouded in murky shadows of darkness and drowned in cold pelting rain amidst howling gales and crashing thunder. Sasuke stormed towards the couch and flopped down on it, enfolding his elbows under his chest, tapping his foot as he waited, and waited.

Minutes later, a sunny blond and orange streak flashed into the room. Naruto pounced onto the frowning person, beaming brightly, his ivory whites almost sparkling while he warmed himself on a fuming lap.

"Darling I'm done with bathing! Let's get started!" The cheery blond shouted, bouncing on Sasuke's laps. Sasuke scowled at him and shoved him off, causing him to topple to the ground in astonishment, his spiky head nearly hitting the squeaky clean floor. His shinobi reflexes shot to work as his palms hit the floor in record speed to support his weight, preventing a severe head concussion. He blinked his azure blues slowly, bewilderment blurring the once bright irises.

"Sasuke? Why—" Naruto barely had time to utter his question when Sasuke cut in gruffly, standing to his full height as he looked down at the blond.

"I'm not doing it."

"What? But you promised! We've already defeated Madara together! You can't just back out! It's unfair!" Naruro surged on his feet to meet eyes levelly with Sasuke, a spark of protest flashing across his sapphires.

"You promised not to force me." Sasuke pointed out, crossing his arms as he took a leisurely step back.

"But it's been weeks! And yesterday we did it your way! So it's my turn today!" Naruto pouted, taking a step forward.

"You dare to talk about yesterday? In the end we couldn't even do it! All because of Kyuubi!" Sasuke retorted harshly.

"But that wasn't my fault as you've said so yourself, it's Kyuubi. He's a domineering fox spirit after all, what do you expect? Sassuuukkkkkeeee…" Naruto whined, stretching his arms out like an over-sized baby.

"No." Sasuke growled, his hard gaze adamant.

"I promise I'll be very gentle. It won't hurt like that time." Naruto begged, clapping his palms together in a praying motion, his round blue eyes watery as his lower lip trembled visibly.

"…Don't look at me like that." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's lower lip jutted out even further as he blinked his eyes owlishly. Sasuke's lips thinned into a line, but his intense eyes never wavered.

"…Fine. But if I tell you to stop you must." Sasuke commanded snottily, the epitome of extraordinary haughtiness with his lifted chin.

"Yes! I love you!" Naruto yelled in jubilation, planting a wet kiss on Sasuke's lips as he swung him towards the bed.

Naruto eagerly tore off his garish orange bathrobe and lunged forward to undress Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened immediately at Naruto's touch. Naruto deflated in disappointment.

"I'll just undress on my own." Sasuke proffered, his jet black eyes averted from the nude, muscled torso, the air between his clothing and his skin suddenly feeling unpleasantly hot.

Naruto nodded dumbly, and knelt on the mattress, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"What are you staring at, usuratonakachi? It's not supposed to be a strip-tease!" Sasuke huffed indignantly.

"Stop being such a prude, teme! It's not like I've never seen it before. I've just seen your body yesterday anyway." Naruto tittered.

Sasuke gave up and tore off his yukata roughly, his fingers moving to the band of his pants, preparing to drag it down when a bronzed hand stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you so fast? It's supposed to be slow and sensual! I bought the satin sheets especially for this!"

"I'm not your sick fantasy. Besides, you were even faster than me." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up at Naruto's state of undress, and yanked his pants off along with his boxers.

"Gosh you just don't know how to be sexy." Naruto complained even as his lower body reacted in strong approval to Sasuke's au naturel pale flesh.

"Oh really?" Sasuke cocked his head to one side, exposing his expanse of long neck to Naruto, whose eyes coordinated to his every movement hungrily. Sasuke then crawled towards the gawking blond, radiating sex off every ounce of his pale torso till he finally reached the blond and took hold of his shoulders. He leant in to lick the stunned lips of the blond and pressed the immobile lips against his own, sucking deeply on the lower lip that had tortured him with all their trembling just a few moments before. He released it with a wet pop, licking his lips while he gazed smugly at the blond dunce. He leant in once again, whispering to the dobe's ear as his finger glided down the burnished copper neck to the collar bone almost lovingly.

"It was just a simple kiss, usuratonkachi."

His fingers travelled to Naruto's chest and shoved the blond shinobi down on the soft mattress. He pressed his palms on either side of Naruto's head, relishing the sensation of looking down at the adorable whiskered face. He swooped down to the waiting lips and ravaged Naruto's mouth thoroughly, feeling heat culminating at his nether region as roving hands roamed around his body. He rubbed their hot bodies slowly as his lips trailed down the side of Naruto's neck, nipping it. His hand trailed down Naruto's belly to his hard member and began pumping it with expert rhythm to distracting the dobe whilst his finger stole down Naruto's behind. A fiery swirl of chakra lashed out at his finger like a stinging whip and he tore his finger away from Naruto in an instant, letting go of the aroused blond as he latched his lips on his burning finger. He swivelled away from Naruto and attempted to leave the bed, but strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Why do you even bother to try? You know that Kyuubi will not allow you to touch it. You've hurt yourself enough." Naruto reasoned as Sasuke struggled half-heartedly.

"I could always get inside you to thrash it out with that bastard. I have my eyes back now." Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke, don't be difficult, please." Naruto beseeched.

Sasuke fell silent. A hand snaked down from his waist to his still throbbing organ. He felt an equally hard length jabbing his lower back as Naruto said softly, "Give me your finger."

He tilted his injured index finger to Naruto behind him and let out a low moan of pleasure when it was engulfed by a hot, wet cavern. His mind went quiet; his blood churned hot. A thumb stroked over his nipple in languid circles till it poked into the air rock hard. The dobe's touches, whether to soothe or to arouse, succeeded in both. His eyes drifted to a close with the seemingly endless sensations that hit him like a tidal wave over and over again with every touch Naruto lavished.

He heard the opening crack of a lid. His breath hitched. Naruto's lips left his wet finger that cooled rapidly in the air. His lips pressed against the crook of Sasuke's neck, and he murmured into the sweaty bare skin.

"Don't worry."

A slick finger pressed between the crevice of his rump and massaged it slowly, gently, rubbing it before working itself in. Sasuke squirmed in discomfort, his hard member wilting slightly. A sudden crackle in the air made Sasuke's eyes snap open. His gaze settled on a familiar figure, in a similar state of undress as him and Naruto, grinning in a characteristic dopey manner. He knew in an instant, then, what the duplicate meant to do to him, and his shaft swelled a little with that thought playing out in his head.

The clone wasted no time in burying his face in Sasuke's dark curls, licking the side of his member in deliberate seduction. Sasuke drew a sharp intake of breath, his bulge swelling ever larger as all the blood in his body appeared to gather in his painful groin, and his hips moved slightly forward to the hot, wet temptation.

Naruto finally stopped his delicious tease and wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's head, taking a small suck at the pearly pre-cum before taking his entire length with his mouth. Sasuke's breath escaped in a moan, shuddering and bucking against the wet heat that surrounded his erection, his midnight black eyes in half-mast; his incoherent mind barely registering the additional fingers that had worked their way inside him.

Sasuke clamped his palm over his mouth to stop himself from producing a high-pitched squeal that was waiting to be released as his other hand scratched and clenched at the slippery satin beneath them, as he thrust deep into Naruto's throat, his moving body causing Naruto's fingers to dig deep within him, and he panted almost deliriously at the simultaneous pain and arousal that struck his body.

"Sasuke, this is better than my fantasies." Naruto panted, retrieving his fingers and sheathing himself into the tight heat that engulfed his whole length. An uncharacteristic cry escaped from Sasuke's lips when Naruto brushed against his prostrate, his whole body melting into soft butter as he nearly collapsed in Naruto's arms.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Yesss… Faster!" Sasuke hissed, his hips almost slamming down on Naruto's laps in demand, desire surging through every fibre of his body in flashes of electric shocks.

Naruto grinned behind him and duly obeyed, his thrusts turning almost frenzied as they both reached their peaks, and he came inside Sasuke's tight warm walls while Sasuke's erection exploded into his clone's mouth.

At the aftermath of their love-making, Naruto lugged Sasuke towards their bed and hit the pillows, snuggling close against the warm, sinewy chest, looking into the deep stygian eyes that bore right back into his.

"So it was good, wasn't it? As I'd promised." Naruto boasted proudly, stealing a kiss from him as he did. Sasuke didn't answer, but he reached his arm forward to curl loosely around Naruto's waist.

"Go to sleep. We still have a mission at 5 in the morning."

To Naruto, that was the best answer he had received.


End file.
